mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Mare
The Mayor of Ponyville is a tan Earth pony with a gray mane who first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1. She is simply addressed as Mayor in most episodes, and as "Miss Mayor" by Applejack in Applebuck Season and by Twilight in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Depiction in the series The Mayor first appears in the first episode, giving a brief speech introducing Princess Celestia at the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville; Night Mare Moon appears in place of the princess, and when the story continues in the following episode, the Mayor commands Princess Celestia's Pegasus guards to seize Night Mare Moon, but the guards are unsuccessful. Speechmaking The mayor gives speeches throughout the series, three at special events and three more in rallies. Her rally speeches are for Applejack in Applebuck Season, Mare Do Well in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, and Applejack again in The Last Roundup; her special events speeches are for the Summer Sun Celebration mentioned above, for Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed, and for Winter Wrap Up in Winter Wrap Up. She becomes stressed when things do not go according to schedule in the latter episode and questions whether she should give another speech to alleviate the situation, though Twilight steps in to help organize the ponies' activities. In Luna Eclipsed the Mayor signals the beginning of the Nightmare Night festivities, donning a clown costume complete with a rainbow wig. In the spirit of the holiday night, she tries to sound scary, something Spike comments on disparagingly several times throughout the episode, claiming that the rainbow wig just ruins it for him. Like all of the other ponies, she is initially terrified at the reappearance of Princess Luna, for the latter had been previously known as "Night Mare Moon" prior to her redemption. However, after Twilight Sparkle helps Luna to let her fun side out and prove to the ponies that she's no longer one to fear, the Mayor and everyone else in Ponyville embrace the Princess. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she announces "Ponyville's new hero" at the parade and is also the one who gives her the title of "Mare Do Well". In the beginning of The Last Roundup, the Mayor set up a stage for Applejack announcing her departure for the Equestrian Rodeo Competition in Canterlot, as well as the emphasizing on Applejack's generosity in giving away her supposed prize money to invest in repairs for Town Hall (which Derpy had accidentally damaged heavily). Before Applejack boarded the train, the Mayor kept reminding her to return with the prize money. Other activities In Lesson Zero she is one of the ponies who come under the effects of Twilight Sparkle's spell on Smarty Pants, and snatches the doll from Big Macintosh, causing all the ponies to chase her. When Princess Celestia removes the spell from everyone, she ends up fighting with Derpy and, after being embarrassed by her previous actions, walks away from the scene altogether. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 the Mayor presides over the competition between the Flim Flam brothers and the Apple family to see who would become the sole supplier of cider in Ponyville. Mane color The Mayor's mane color is gray in most episodes, but it appears partially pink in Ponyville Confidential. In the episode, the main ponies discuss the gossip column in the school newspaper, Foal Free Press. Pinkie Pie points to an article titled "Mayor, not naturally gray” and adds "The Mayor in a mane dyeing scandal", showing the picture in the paper of the Mayor with only the fringe of her mane gray while the rest is pink. Later in the episode the Mayor sheepishly picks up another edition of the paper from her doorstep, once again with partially gray and partially pink hair. Gallery :Mayor image gallery See also *Character appearances sv:Borgmästaren Category:Earth ponies Category:Parental Figures Category:Female characters